Cita
by yume25sora
Summary: Kageyama se ha armado de valor para invitar a Hinata a una cita. Sin embargo, tiene problemas para confesar sus sentimientos, ya que su compañero no capta del todo el hecho que están en una cita ¿Podrá Kageyama confesarle su amor?


**Este es mi treceavo desafío con Natsukikocchi (Si es que no me equivoco XD)**

**Sinceramente bendigo a Tumblr, ya que sin el no hubiera podido hacer este fic**

**Ya que no tenía idea que escribir**

**(Así es como nuevamente me arruinan los personajes que yo veía solo como amigos, poniéndomelos como pareja y haciéndome sufrir T_T )**

**Espero que les guste, ya que es cortito :3**

* * *

**Cita**

.

.

Frente a la estación a las diez de la mañana. Kageyama esperaba ansioso la llegada de su compañero.

No podía creer que había tomado la iniciativa para invitarlo a salir. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo por el estilo, y por ello se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

* * *

El tiempo corría, y ya la hora del encuentro había pasado. Probablemente Hinata se quedó dormido como de costumbre.

Él era como un niño pequeño, un _adorable_ niño pequeño.

Ya entrada las once, el muchacho colorín corría deprisa hacia él. Con el cabello alborotado y la misma energía de siempre.

El moreno se sonrojó.

- Sumimaseeeen- Gritó el chico cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Kageyama.

- Eres un idiota como siempre…- susurró este mientras trataba de disimular su sonrisa y comenzaron a andar.

Entretanto caminaban juntos por las calles. Hinata no hacía nada más que hablar de los partidos y los entrenamientos, mientras que el rey fingía escucharlo y se decía a si mismo molesto "_Esto es una cita… ¡Una cita!" _una y otra vez, como si quisiera que el chico leyera sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta de ello.

Kageyama no sabía si es que su compañero sabía realmente lo que significaba aquella salida, por lo que se sintió como un estúpido por haber estado tan nervioso como para casi no dormir la noche anterior ¿Acaso no fueron lo suficientemente obvias sus intenciones cuando lo invitó? Nunca pensó que Hinata fuera tan estúpido y denso (Más de lo que ya creía que era).

Ni siquiera lograba comprender que era lo que le atraía de él. Era un idiota hiperactivo, que hablaba en un lenguaje inentendible de onomatopeyas, y que más encima le golpeó con un balón en la cabeza durante un partido. Pero pese a todo eso, lo encontraba absolutamente adorable tanto como para abrazarlo o acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito que debía proteger, pero por sobretodo, lo consideraba un amigo. Su mejor amigo.

* * *

Probablemente, Hinata nunca se daría cuanta de sus sentimientos si es que no era directo. Pero el orgullo del rey era demasiado grande como para someterse a la vergüenza de confesarse. No obstante, esta era su oportunidad para hacer que ese cabeza dura se percatara de ellos de una buena vez.

Ahora, sentados frente a frente mientras comían un par de hamburguesas con unas patatas fritas, cuando nadie los podía mirar. El moreno decidió interrogarlo directamente.

- ¿Sabes la razón por la que te invite hoy?- le preguntó Kageyama sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Hinata trató de responder con la boca llena, pero el moreno enfadado y le golpeó en la cabeza exigiéndole que terminara de comer antes de hablar

_¡¿Qué diablos?!_ Él estaba tratando de ser serio de una vez por todas y el colorín hacía de payaso. Se sintió algo frustrado.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo se rey!- afirmó Hinata con plena seguridad tras tragar la comida-.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Vinimos a jugar un poco antes de nuestro próximo partido ¡¿No es así?!- contestó con una enorme sonrisa a la cual era completamente débil.

_Él era como un niño pequeño, un adorable niño pequeño que sin darse cuenta, cada palabra que decía le golpeaba directamente en el corazón._

Kageyama suspiró resignado.

Ya no tenía caso seguir intentando acercarse al enano de cabello naranjo si es que él era el único que consideraba aquello como una cita. Al menos podría disfrutar un día a solas con él.

Una sonrisa dolida salió de sus labios.

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a sus hogares. Habían jugado demasiado: comieron toneladas de comida, jugaron videojuegos, entrenaron un poco, etc.

Una vez ya en la estación ambos se despidieron .

Kageyama quedó solo y decepcionado mientras esperaba la llegada de su tren. Una vez más perdió la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos por culpa de ese idiota.

Sin embargo, su soledad fue rápidamente interrumpida.

- ¡Kageyaaaamaa!- fue el grito que escuchó desde lejos.

Corriendo, a toda velocidad, Hinata llegó hasta donde el rey se encontraba.

- ¿Qué no te habías ido?

- Si, pero me di cuenta que olvide decirte algo por lo que volví inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Emmm…pues….esto….

- ¡Habla de una vez!- refunfuño Kageyama tras pegarle en la cabeza nuevamente.

- !Gracias por la cita! Me divertí mucho… ¡volvamos a hacerlo otra vez!- exclamo sonrojado Hinata.

El moreno quedó completamente atónito ante esas palabras ¿Acaso era real? Frente a él estaba ese pequeño y adorable enano, diciéndole que agradecía la _cita_.

Kageyama no pudo resistir la tentación que había reprimido por tanto tiempo y lo abrazó. Apretando su rostro contra su pecho, y acariciando su cabellera anaranjada.

- B-a-k-a…- Susurró avergonzado mientras lo abrazaba.

Quizás ese idiota del voleibol no era tan estúpido y denso como él creía. Probablemente sus esfuerzos dieron frutos de alguna manera u otra.

Hinata se estiro para darle un dulce y sorpresivo beso en los labios al moreno. Ambos se miraron a los ojos avergonzados, para sonreírse mutuamente mientras seguían abrazándose uno al otro.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina**

**Alguna review?**

**Lamento no haber hecho un buen fic de esta pareja**

**Pero créanme que mi imaginación estaba en un 0%**

**Ojala les haya agradado al menos :3**

**P.D. Tsukiko, no tienes derecho en reclamarme por las parejas**

**Y esta vez deja el maldito review XD (nah, es broma)**


End file.
